Haru Megido
"Haru Megido" Haru Megido (ハル・メギド) was a song released by Kamen Joshi (仮面女子) alongside Amatsuchi during their collaboration event with Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE and originally performed by all sixteen members of the idol unit. During the game's seventh anniversary, members were able to vote on three girls from the idol unit to perform in a special release of the song. The members selected Anna Tachibana, Kanon Mori, and Tomoe Koyanagi as Alice of Nightmare who released a music video largely using scenes from the Chain of Curse storyline on the event's special page. For the performance, Kanon Mori dressed as Chizuru, a central character in the events of Chain of Curse. Lyrics Kanji 終焉　Seven's basin　それが裁き 御使　この地、往来　そしてCalling name 大罪　降り止まぬ災　舞い堕ちる灰　大海　In bloody red 今、何もかもが涸れ逝く 果てしない物語　届かない　声亡きMEGIDDO 業炎に焼かれても　（Burning！Burning！Burning land）　悔いる事などはしない 切り裂かれ貫かれ　（Still in cry）　戻る事などはしない そして再び　Revive in heaven 全能　総て、I know　それは真理 ＜皆、血と化し　肉塊と化せよ　明日は我が身と嘆き果てよ＞ 祭壇　燈す聖火　祀れ御名を (知己 Not　知遇 Not　Get out そこは臨界　駄目だ！無駄だ！さらばDreamer) 轟音　響け地深く　下せ神罰　大海 In darkness black 今、何もかもを呑み乾す (あっちこっち廃土　状況はやっぱりもう　一切合財　呑み乾す　YEAH　Ready go) 果てしない物語　届かない　愛亡きMEGIDDO 天命に身を委ね　（Burning！Burning！Burning sky）　抗う事は出来ない 身をひそめ息殺し　（Still in cry）　逃げ出す事は出来ない 時よ巡れよ　Revive in heaven (One two three four five six seven seal　神の綻び　Big bang 因果応報　戦場　その身討つ惨状　 創造は憧憬　IMAGINE　世界崩壊　So coming　天から Fall down 笑止千万 止まんないCrusher すべて終わり ここで地終わり 暗闇へGo) 途切れない祈声　慈悲も無く終わりを告げる 幾星霜　重ねても（Burning！Burning！Burning life） 神はいない 果てしない物語　届かない　未来亡きMEGIDDO 混沌に抱かれて（Burning！Burning！Burning heart）　目醒める事はもう無い 静寂のその先に（Still in cry）　幽かな光さえ無い 希望託して　Revive in heaven Romaji Shuuen, Seven's basin, Sore ga sabaki Mitsukai Kono ji, Ourai Soshite Calling name Taizai ori yamanusai Mai ochiru hai taikai In bloody red Ima, nanimokamoga kareyuku Hateshinai monogatari todokanai goe naki MEGIDDO Gouen ni yakaretemo (Burning! Burning! Burning land) Kuiru koto nado wa shinai Kirisakare tsuranukare (Still in cry) Modoru koto nado wa shinai Soshite futatabi Revive in heaven Zennou subete, I know Sore wa shinri (Minna, chi to kashi nikku toukaseyo asu wa wagami to nageki hateyo) Saidan tomosu seika matsure mina wo (Chiki Not Chiguu Not Get out Soko wa rinkai Dame da! Muda da! Saraba Dreamer) Gouon hibike ji fukaku kudase shinbatsu taikai In darkness black Ima, nanimokamo wo nomi hosu (Acchi kocchi haido jyoukyou wa yappari mou issaigassai nomi hosu YEAH Ready go) Hateshinai monogatari todokanai Ai naki MEGIDDO Tenmei ni mi wo yudane (Burning! Burning! Burning sky) Aragau koto wa dekinai Mi wo hisome ikigoroshi (Still in cry) Nigedasu koto wa dekinai Tokiyo Megureyo Revive in heaven (One two three four five six seven seal) Kami no hokorobi Big bang Ingaouhou senjou sono mi utsu sanjou Souzou wa doukei IMAGINE Sekai houkai So coming Ten kara Fall down shoushisenban tomannai Crusher subete owari koko de ji owari kurayami e Go Togirenai inorigoe jihi mo naku owari wo tsugeru Ikuseisou kasanete mo (Burning! Burning! Burning life) Kami wa inai Hateshinai monogatari todokanai Asu naki MEGIDDO Konton ni idakarete (Burning! Burning! Burning heart) Mezameru koto wa mou nai Seijyaku no sono saki ni (Still in cry) Kasukana hikari sae nai Nozomi takushite Revive in heaven External Links *Official Music Video Category:Songs Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE